Broken bonds and trust between hounds and humans
by brightclaw237
Summary: Full summary inside.What would have happened if Brightclaw had been able to travel with the clans and reach what would become Vivosaur Island. If Brightclaw had never met Hunter as a child, and would never be able to learn to trust humans again.
1. Twolegs invade

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, here's a new crossover idea for fossil fighters and warriors. The plot revolving on how things would be if Brightclaw never did grow up with Hunter and other humans. If she never became an angel-hound and stayed as a wild-hound. If Brightclaw had managed to return to the forest right when everyone had to leave. Brightclaw and the few remaining wild-hounds leading the clans to what would eventually become Vivosaur Island. I own nothing but the angel-hounds and wild-hounds.**

 **Here is the full summary:** What would have happened if Brightclaw had been able to travel with the clans and reach what would become Vivosaur Island. If Brightclaw had never met Hunter as a child, and would never be able to learn to trust humans again. Now as a wild-hound, she must do whatever it takes to defend her new home from the fossil fighters. Will Brightclaw manage to see a single twoleg as part of her clan, or will Brightclaw be betrayed by them once more and lose her home? Will Brightclaw stay a wild and free hound, or promise to protect someone as an angel-hound?

* * *

My eyes widen in horror at the sight of the forest. Twolegs machines have torn through most of the forest. Several animals are covered in mud and reek of pollution. The polluted air stings my eyes and nose, but I dash through the remains of the place that I call home. My paws and claws almost getting stuck in the mud. My fur and clothes cling to my sides, and it becomes harder to see. I stop in my tracks as a twoleg slowly walks toward me with one of those objects used to restrain large animals like myself. I growl and run away after he leaps at me. I managed to dodge the attack by jumping onto his back and shaking off the mud that had clung to my body and clothes. My ears perk up at the howling of my little brother. A low growl sounds from my throat, and I take off in the direction of the howling. In five minutes, I see most of my clanmmates trying to free everyone from cages that are stacked in a truck. Yuki, Brightshadow, and Foxfang are trapped within cages. Wolfblaze is trying to free Foxfang. Sparky is trying to free Yuki, while Tangleclaw is trying to free my brother. It is no use though, there is a chain keeping his cage shut. "Everybody, stand back!" I snarl, and they back away once they hear my voice. Rage building up, I focus energy into my claws and they begin to glow with a blueish green aura around them. I charge at the cages and slash at them. I manage to break off the locks and chains, but the chains on Brightshadow's protected the lock mechanism. Everyone runs away from the truck, but none notice that my brother is still trapped. Nobody except Sparky notices and he runs toward the truck.

"I'll save him, Brightclaw!" Sparky growls, biting down on the locking mechanism and freeing my brother. Brightshadow leaps off the truck and lands on my back, too tired to run. A twoleg comes from in front of the truck and grabs Sparky before he could get off himself. The twoleg puts Sparky in a similar cage, and puts him in the back of the truck. The truck starts up, but I have no energy to give chase. Wolfblaze comes back and lifts both Brightshadow and I onto her back.

"Sparky!" I howl, reaching out to him, even knowing how useless it is as the truck drives away.

* * *

Eight years later…

I wake up to the sound of a twoleg machine known as a boat from the distance. Twolegs are what the clan cats and us wild-hounds call the humans. I dash out of the forest to examine what is going on. I climb up one of the few remaing deciduous trees by the forest's entrance. I see several boats appraoch the docks. I grab a metallic objet from my backpack. I look at the strange object in my paw that I had been able to obtain just a day ago. It is a green and white rimmed medallion with the image of a large flying reptile with an Aztec appearance. I also have a few others, three more green medals, one blue, and a red medal. I am able to communicate with these creatures telepathically. I place the medal in the small backpack that I had bought in secret from the eyes of the twolegs. I bring out my journal that I have kept since arriving on this island. Many years ago, I was once human. I am something known as a wild-hound though, a wolf-like creature that has the same abilities as humans. I am a rare case of my species, once called an angel-hound by my first friend. I had the ability to change between my canine and twoleg forms. I no longer care about once being a twoleg though, because my forest home was completely torn apart by them and their construction equipment. The food was poisoned by the chemicals, and caused many of the cats from all clans to fall ill. Few were saved from the poison, but we had no choice but to leave. I managed to arrive in time only to rescue my brother and a few other wild-hounds. One of my dearest friends that used to be human was captured though, and taken away that day. After getting all the clans to a safe area, I gathered a small group of wild-hounds to search for the few that had been captured. In the end, we couldn't find anyone, not even my leader's best friend. Letting out a sigh, I close the book and put it in my backpack. I scale up a tree and look towards the docks that were built just a year ago. "Twolegs have caused me nothing but pain. I will not let them destroy my home again." I growl, glaring at the many young twolegs around ten or older step foot onto the island. My eyes widen when I see a twoleg with familiar blue hair. My gaze softens while my left front paw grasps the necklace that my dear friend gave me as a gift long ago. After realizing that the twoleg is too young to be the same person, I snarl at the boy from below the tree that I am hidden in. I don't snarl loudly at all, but the boy looks up at where I am hidden. My eyes widen in shock as the boy moves closer and tries to find me. I quickly jump to the nearest tree and continue until I reach the roof of the main building in the area. "That was too close for comfort." I growl quietly, my fur lying flat. "I cannot allow these twolegs to destroy the forest, not this time." I growl, remembering the howls of despair from the wild-hounds echoing in my ears. "Even if I stayed behind, I would have still been too weak to stop what was already too late." I sigh, running to the back of the building's roof. I leap towards the ground and land on all four paws, not even wincing as pain shoots through my paws. "I have to warn the clans, before it is too late." I bark, dashing back to my territory.

I leap past the bramble barrier and my paws skid across the sandy surface of the camp. Two of my clanmates approach me, one a cat the other a wild-hound like myself but slightly older. I immediately recognize my old friends, Brambleclaw and Tangleclaw. Brambleclaw is a big muscular dark brown tabby tomcat with broad shoulders, amber eyes, long curved claws, and a long scar on his shoulder. Brambleclaw almost looks exactly like his father, sadly he had been feared for that by almost everyone in the clan until his loyalty was proven. I had been one of the few to completely accept Brambleclaw when he was born. "Brightclaw, what is wrong?" Brambleclaw meows.

"Yeah, you seem to be very edgy today." Tangleclaw barks. Tangleclaw is my best friend throughout the clan and the entire forest. She is a rare type of wild-hound as well, having the ability to change into a twoleg form, and a larger form than what she is now. Tangleclaw is a female wild-hound with the fur pattern of a tiger. Her fur is mostly a stunning orange color with jet black stripes across her body. Seven different sized stripes on each side of her flank, six stripes along her tail. Four small stripes accent Tangleclaw's face like whiskers, while three similar stripes are under her chin. Six smaller stripes around her ears, while nine stripes lie across her two front paws. The first rows of stripes accent the first three claws that are connected to her paws. Like myself, Tangleclaw has very unique and special claws that can trap anything that enters their grip. The fur on her belly is beautiful golden color, as well within her ears and the large tuft of golden fur on her head. The most noticeable thing about Tangleclaw apart from her claws and stripes are her emerald green eyes.

"Twolegs, they are finally here. One almost spotted me in the tree I was hiding in." I growl. "I will have to make sure that none will ever step foot in this forest." I bark. "Tangleclaw, I will be outside of the clan territories, keeping these twolegs at bay for as long as possible. I need you to spread word to the other clans about this." I bark.

"What should I tell the other clans though?" Tangleclaw asks me.

"Tell them that I am guarding the area far beyond the forest's protection." I bark. "I may need to go and investigate why the twolegs are here. Going undercover and living among their awful kind." I snarl.

"Then you should take a strong warrior with you. That way you have help in case of any trouble." Firestar meows as he walks up to me.

"If that is what you think is the best idea, I will accept it. Who should come with me though?" I ask.

"Brambleclaw, you are the best choice for now. There is no other cat that would be helpful for Brightclaw's plan." Firestar meows.

"Why me though, Firestar?! You have known Brightclaw far longer than I have!" Brambleclaw meows in shock.

"That may be, but compared to me, you are more physically fit for this task. Brightclaw may be a warrior, but she still has not reached adulthood and still has the energy to do all the dangerous tasks that no one else would ever volunteer for." Firestar meows. "You are one of the only cats that can keep up with Brightclaw. She trusted you with her life even when I feared that you could have become like your father." He explains. "Brightclaw does see your father in you, but not for the traitor that he was. She sees what your father could have been, and trusts your judgement without hesitation." Firestar meows, turning to face me. "Brightclaw, the strange twoleg thing you found about twenty-four moons ago will probably be useful in your journey. Take care and be sure to report back at every gathering for a report." Firestar meows.

I nod my head in confirmation, before heading to my den. It takes me two minutes to get dressed in the new clothing that Yuki made for me about a moon(month) ago. Yuki was able to get materials to make me a white shirt, forest green jacket, jeans, socks, and some shoes. I don't put the shoes or socks on yet, seeing how they would be a nuisance for now in my current form. I get my journal out once more and begin to write in it. Hopefully that device I found on an island quite a distance from here will help me in a way. Yuki explained that it must be some sort of holographic disguise tool, only she or her brother would know something like that. Maybe even Sparky, if he wasn't captured all those years ago. Throughout the years, the only wild-hound here in the forest that was actually born a twoleg is Yuki. She is the only one left from my past when I still had a twoleg form. Thankfully, we have been friends and had each other's back during the harsh times when Sparky was taken. After relocating to this island, the clans still stayed separate, but we still help each other out. We all avoid conflict in order to help each other survive. There is no reason for the clans to fight over territory, because of the bountiful prey in the area. The island rarely ever faces harsh weather during fall or winter. Us wild-hounds also make sure that the clans don't hunt too much to cause a decrease in prey. Wild-hounds like myself only eat twoleg food, because we have the same digestive system. We aren't able to eat things like mice or raw fish, we would become very sick. That is why it is my job to go find food for all of the wild-hounds even if I have to literally beg twolegs for food. In the case that there is a mixed breed of wild-hound and another kind of canine such as a fox, they usually eat the same food as a wild-hound, in order to not hunt for more animals in the forest. I am basically the leader of the wild-hounds, but only when times are desperate. Each clan has their own respective wild-hound warrior as a leader that follows that clan's leader's orders. There is one in each of the four clans, well almost one for each of the clans. Several years ago when I was returning home to the forest after trying to find my true destiny, I discovered that the forest was being torn apart by twolegs. Both cats and wild-hounds were being captured. One of my close friends that was born a human was captured after freeing my brother, none of us could find him or Thunderclan's deputy. Due to Windclan lacking its wild-hound leader, my mentor, Wolfblaze had to head over to Windclan to help out. Wolfblaze was like mother to me, while Tangleclaw was like a sister. Brightshadow my actual brother, lives with Shadowclan, to keep the peace there. He is like me, a wild-hound with a human form. Though his form wasn't as small as mine when I was his age. Each of us stayed in a clan that matched our hearts. Tangleclaw and I lived in Thunderclan for our entire life, Brightshadow only staying with me long enough to become a warrior because returning to Shadowclan. Yuki stays with Riverclan, able to learn how to control the power of snow and water that she acquired after becoming a wild-hound while staying by the river. Sparky lived with Windclan before being captured, being able to focus on his own power as well on the windy moors. Brightshadow lives with Shadowclan, making sure that the clan lives right without any attempts to take over any territory. During our time in the old forest, it seemed as if most of us wild-hounds were never aging, not until we left and found our new home. I feel as if my claws were part of the reason, acting as a seal. As the years went by, most of us wild-hounds from the great battle with Bloodclan had grown to the size of adolescent foxes. I myself have grown quite a bit from being the size of a housecat. I can stand about four or five feet on my hind legs, but I still am able to be lifted by the scruff of my neck by Wolfblaze. Yuki is a bit smaller than me, but taller than Brightshadow. Tangleclaw stands at least a foot or two taller than me on her hind legs. The only reason why none of us wild-hounds will ever grow to that stupid mutt Drago's size is because he was a far rarer type of hound. I myself do not know what my breed would be called, but Drago has the build of a dire wolf, and has the fur pattern of one of the strange dinosaur creatures found on the island. I now know why he held so much power, Drago had the power of fire within himself and the ferocity of a tyrannosaurus rex. I put my pencil down for a moment and begin to wonder. "Why am I even writings all this down?" I ask, my ears folding against the back of my head.

"Maybe it is because you want to let all this pain and suffering out." A familiar voice barks, and my ears perk up.

I whirl around to face the owner of the voice. Standing in front of me is a full-grown adult female wild-hound. She is about three times my size with flaming ruby red fur all over her body, several areas covered by golden yellow fur such as her belly, underneath her tail, the inner area of her legs, and within her ears. The fur that gives her an anime hairstyle is a darker shade of red that almost makes the rest of her fur look like a reddish orange. She has two beautiful sea green eyes that shine with kindness. The wild-hound also has bright bronze colored claws that are as sharp as an eagle's talon. She is the oldest of the well known trio of the forest, and my mentor, Wolfblaze. "Wolfblaze!" I bark, running up to the wild-hound. I wrap my arms around her in a hug, which is a rare thing for me to do.

"It is good to see you again, Brightclaw. I came to see you off after hearing from your sister." Wolfblaze barks.

My ears droop back in sadness. "I won't be around much until I drive off the twolegs." I sigh.

"Brightclaw, you don't need to drive the humans off. Don't speak so lowly of them, you, Yuki, Tangleclaw, and even Brightshadow are part human." Wolfblaze barks, smoothing the fur on the back of my neck, calming me down. "I know that deep down you still love one human in particular. You are just too scared that you have caused him great pain and that he might not accept you for what you are now." She explains. "It doesn't matter though, because if you do meet he again, if he truly loves you, he will forgive you for all that you have done." Wolfblaze barks.

"Do you ever forgive Drago for what his clan did to Sootwish?" I ask, turning away to not face Wolfblaze.

"I was never angry with Drago to begin with. He was just like you, Brightclaw." Wolfblaze barks.

"How was Drago like me?" I ask, tilting my head to the right in confusion.

"Drago was just terrified deep down. He didn't want to lose any friends at all, and was terrified at the power the small cat held." Wolfblaze explains. "Drago was indeed arrogant in his battle against you, but he did not want to kill you. Unlike Scourge, Drago saw you as a beacon of hope for both wild and alley-hounds." She barks. "I'm sure that Drago and his clan would surely thank you for freeing them of the harsh clanmates that threatened their way of life." Wolfblaze barks. "Brightclaw, take care while you're gone. Tangleclaw will be able to keep everyone in line this time." She barks, letting me rest my head against her flank one last time.

"Thank you, Wolfblaze, for all that you have done for us all. For all that you've done for me ever since you showed up in Thunderclan territory all those years ago." I bark, heading for the nursery to bid the queens farewell for the time being.

After bidding farewell to everyone, I set out towards the edge of the forest as usual, but in a different direction this time. My nose twitches in disgust as I travel through Shadowclan territory to reach the far west of the forest. Before I reach the halfway point of Shadowclan territory, I am stopped by a patrol. I recognize the cats that I traveled with to reach here. The cat in front of me is white with two large front jet black paws, "Greetings, Blackstar, I take it that your clan has received the message?" I ask the white cat with the jet black paws.

"Yes, but your brother did not take it well. I fear that he has already gone ahead to try and force these twolegs to leave." Blackstar meows.

"He did what?!" I gasp in shock. All of a sudden, I hear my brother's voice howl from the direction that I was heading for. "I've got to save him!" I snarl, sensing his fear. "Shadowclan, take care while I am gone. I do not know when I will return." I bark. "I will always report back at every gathering, so stay away from the edge of the forest until then!" I growl, taking off to save my brother.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Brightclaw having to live her life away from humans. Hopefully she won't hurt anyone while undercover, keyword being 'hopefully'.**


	2. Wild-hounds?

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, this chapters takes place just before Brightclaw heads off to save her brother. It is what leads to her saving him, but why is Brightshadow even in trouble? Read to find out. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

"Rosie, you should be careful." I bark, walking over to the young girl that is my partner.

Rosie is a girl around ten years old with bright pink hair put into two large pigtails, and soft pink eyes that shine with happiness. She is wearing a short sleeved pale cream and pink colored top with a darker pink skirt with a turquoise band around the waist. The boots that Rosie has on are white with turquoise stripes and laces. Sitting atop my partner's head is a pink archeologist's helmet with a turquoise band around the top. There is probably nobody else in this world that wears so much pink. "That's why you're here with me, Leo…I mean, Blaze. It's part of your job to protect me." She smiles as the helicopter lands. "Though grandpa told me that you will have to wear a collar and be tied to a leash while you're here. He said something about there being animals like you, but they hate humans for some reason." Rosie says, holding a black leather collar and matching leash. "I doubt that there are any on a place like this. There's no way angel-hounds can fly this far from inland." She laughs as she places the collar over my neck.

"Rosie, from what I've been told, these are no mere angel-hounds. They appear to call themselves something else, like the ones we fought off in the alleys." I bark. "You know very well that I used to be human, and that I still have my human form." I bark. "My instincts aren't that keen like a true angel-hound's, so you must not lose focus." I warn.

I hear something rustling in the bushes nearby, and I leap at them. I swipe at whatever was in the bushes into the open and find a small pup. He is an angel-hound like me, but he is unlike all the others that I have met before. His pelt is mostly white covered by torn up human-like clothing, with a few patches of black being inside his ears, front right front paw, back left paw, the hair-like style of fur on his head, his belly fur, and his tail tip. His eyes are a soft brown color. He looks up at me in fear, tail between his legs as he backs away. "Kid, where is your partner?" I ask.

"Stay away from me, you overgrown puppy!" The pup snarls, unsheathing the claws on his front right paw and swipes at me. I sidestep to the left and bring down my own right paw onto the kid's back, pinning him down.

"Settle down kid, why are you scared?!" I ask, not letting go.

"Sis, help me!" The kid cries out.

Nothing happens for a few moments, everything falling silent. The silence is shattered by an ear splitting roar from the forest just beyond the dig sites that have yet to be opened. In an instant, I am knocked over by a silver grayish blur. I shake my head from side to side as I stand on four paws once again. I look at what or should I say who knocked me over. Standing before me is a female angel-hound around my age with sapphire blue eyes that burn with rage, sliver gray fur that covers most of its body apart from the human clothes she has on. She has pure white claws that seem to glow with power, five on each paw. Like the smaller angel-hound, a tuft of dark gray fur on the top of her head like a strange hairstyle. She has white fur within her ears, possibly on her belly fur, and a white tipped tail. Her clothing consists of a yellow bandana, a forest green jacket over a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Strange to see an angel-hound without any shoes or socks. She snarls at Rosie before locking her gaze on me. The small pup hides behind her. She sniffs the air for a moment, her glare softening for only a moment. Her glare sends Rosie running off to find help. "What is a wild-hound like yourself doing with the likes of twolegs?" She snarls.

"Twolegs? Who in the world are you?!" I ask.

"So you don't know about the clans. Figures, you stay with the twolegs since they gave you a home." She snaps. "My name is Brightclaw, a proud warrior of one of the great clans that lost their homes many years ago because of the humans you pampered poodles protect so much!" Brightclaw snarls. Her eyes dart to the pup behind her. "Return now, before the small twoleg returns with help." Brightclaw barks at the pup.

"I want to…" The pup speaks up.

"I don't want us to be captured like before." Brightclaw snarls, glaring at me. The pup nods his head and darts off into the forest behind.

When I try to look past Brightclaw, she snarls louder and steps closer to keep me away. "Why do you intend to live in the wild?" I ask, not backing away. Despite how feral she seems, she doesn't seem to want to bring harm to me. Brightclaw, she seems to be somewhat friendly towards me. Rosie on the other hand, she might have attacked without a second thought. I stay cautious as Brightclaw snarls and snaps at me to keep me away. She seems so familiar to me, but I cannot tell why.

"I intend to live in my new home, and protect it from the twolegs that threaten to tear it down!" Brightclaw snarls, swiping a paw at me. I manage to jump away at the last second after noticing that her claws are unsheathed like a cat's. In fact, all of her claws have been unsheathed this entire time.

"I'm not looking to fight you, so sheath your claws!" I bark back.

"My claws are sheathed, they are part of my paws. My claws are special unlike any of the other wild-hounds!" Brightclaw snarls.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a familiar necklace. My eyes widen when I recognize the necklace. It is a stone gray star shaped locket that I gave to my dear friend many years ago. A friend that left after saving me from that terrible fire the day so many years ago. I look into Brightclaw's eyes and realize why she seems so familiar to me. "C-Crystal?" I bark, and Brightclaw stiffens and her eyes widen. I can hear her mutter the word under her breath. "Is that really you, Crystal?" I ask, my voice full of hope.

Her gaze softens, and her rage becomes fear. I hold out my right paw to Brightclaw, to let her known that everything is okay. I don't get the reaction that I had hoped for. Instead, Brightclaw's fur stands on end, and she begins to back away as I approach her. "Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Brightclaw cries out in fear, turning around to flee into the forest.

"Crystal, was that really you?" I ask aloud, regretting not chasing after the hound named Brightclaw. 'It had to be her, no one else would have that necklace after all these years. Why would she be so terrified though, does she not recognize me?' I think remembering how her rage instantly became fear after saying her name.

The sound of rapid footsteps reach my ears, and I look behind me. "Blaze, are you hurt?" Mr. Richmond, Rosie's grandfather asks me. Rosie clings to the man in fear, terrified from Crystal's outrage.

I look at Rosie before looking back to where Crystal once was. "Yes, but I think that all humans should stay away from the forest." I bark.

"Is it because of the creature that had about attacked Rosetta?" Mr. Richmond asks.

"That was no creature, that was my friend." I sigh. "A friend that I had thought dissapeared long ago." I growl, hurt that my friend would run away from me.

After settling down in the room that I was given, I walk out to the balcony outside in my human form, and look over the very forest where Crystal returned to. "Crystal, you called the forest your home. What is this clan that you were talking about?" I ask, listening to the howls of what Crystal called herself a wild-hound. No humans appear to hear the howls coming from the forest at all though. "Crystal, I want to see you again. I'm coming tomorrow morning, as a human." I say, preparing myself for a long trip tomorrow.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review.**


	3. I'm not a twoleg anymore

**Brightclaw237: Next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I keep running to reach a den that I made several days ago. When I reach a small clearing, I begin to cry. My vivosaurs soon materialize out of their medals and crowd around me. The pterasaur perches himself onto my right shoulder, while the aquatic reptile nuzzles its snout against my forehead. "That had to be him, who else aside from Yuki, Brightshadow, and Thunderclan would know my former name?" I cry, remembering the only twoleg that I let into my heart. "He's just like Yuki and Sparky, I brought nothing but pain to them!" I growl, slamming my head into the bark of the log that is my den. "Though you are an angel-hound Leo, I cannot be with you." I sigh. "I know that I can't have a paw in both worlds, and I would never return to being a twoleg even if I could! Not after what they did to my home and friends!" I snarl. "I live as a clan warrior, and not as the friend you once knew. I will drive the twolegs away, even if it makes me a pest." I growl.

My ears twitch at the sound of approaching pawsteps. I turn to face my leader and Yuki, they both can sense my distress. "Brightclaw, we heard from Brightshadow, what had happened to the opponent that you saved him from?" Firestar meows.

"Firestar…, I couldn't attack my opponent. He knew who I _was_." I bark, emphasizing the word was. "He called me by my old name." I bark, clenching my teeth.

"He knew your former name?!" Yuki barks in surprise.

"Yes, but that was because it was Leo" I bark, tears forming in my eyes. Yuki gasps in shock and dashes over to comfort me.

"Leo, that was the twoleg that you had saved long ago. Giving up you life as a twoleg to save his life, correct?" Firestar meows.

"Yes, and he might search for me, I could end up putting all the clans in grave danger!" I exclaim. "I don't know how I'll be able to drive him away with the twolegs. He seems to be keen on protecting them." I sigh.

"Brightclaw, you seem to want to protect them as well." Yuki barks.

"What makes you say that?!" I growl. "The twolegs have brought nothing but pain to me! I can't ever forgive them for what they have done!" I growl.

"Brightclaw, I know deep down that you want to be with Leo. You've been worried about him all these years!" Yuki barks. "You shouldn't deny your feelings, you still want to be with him!" Yuki snarls.

I turn away, knowing what Yuki says is completely true. "Yuki, I am the only one to protect the clans." I bark. "Besides Brightshadow and Tangleclaw, they're the only family I have left. If the clan were to be destroyed…I might become that monster." I cry, digging my claws into the earth.

Firestar walks up to me. "Brightclaw, you have done an excellent job protecting us all." He meows. "If you feel like you belong with that twoleg after your new journey, you may stay with the twolegs. If things do not go well, you are welcome to return to the clan." Firestar meows.

"I'M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE! I DON'T BELONG IN THAT SOCIETY!" I snarl, surprising them all with my outburst. I look away for a moment. "Firestar, you have been a great ally, but an even greater friend through my entire life so far." I bark. I stand on my hind legs and look down at my leader. I take out the strange device and place it around my neck. I press the strange jewel that activates the device and my form changes. I look similar to how I did the day I lost my twoleg form, but my 'hair' goes down to my shoulders instead of my neck. My eyes are still the same sapphire blue as before, but my 'hair' is now a dark blonde color. I can still feel my claws in this form, but it feels like I don't have a tail anymore. My balance is slightly off due to this and Yuki has to help keep me standing. Strangely enough, I feel as if I don't have any fur at all. Though it appears as if I no longer have any wolf ears, my senses are as keen as ever. I reluctantly put the socks and shoes on, making my feet very uncomfortable. I look down at Yuki and Firestar. "I still will not trust any other twoleg, apart from Leo. I will probably still stay with the clan, due to the fact that I no longer have an actual twoleg form." I say, finally getting used to not having a tail. Yuki and Firestar look at my mouth in shock as I speak. Yuki hands me a mirror that she had in her own backpack and shows me what the problem is. Despite the device altering almost all of my appearance, I have four sharp canine fangs. "I'll try, but I belong here in the forest." I sigh.

"Brightclaw, are you ready to head out?" Brambleclaw meows as he catches up, already hearing what has occurred.

"Yes, but we need to head to the opposite side of the forest now." I say, picking the cat up. "Brambleclaw, you'll have to walk beside me this entire time." I say, setting him down. The two of us leave the forest to begin our journey. The sun begins to rise when Brambleclaw and I exit the forest, and I am face to face with Leo once more.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review.**


	4. Why did you run away?

**Brightclaw237: Here is the chapter where Leo meets Brightclaw in disguise. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

Once dawn breaks and the sun rises into the sky, I set out to find Crystal. To my surprise, a girl around my age walks out of the forest with a large cat beside her. "What are you doing in the forest?! Didn't you hear about the warning yesterday?!" I snap. "Wait a minute, Crystal?!" I exclaim. "It really is you, where have you been this entire time?!" I ask.

"Leo, for last time, my name is Brightclaw. I don't go by that name anymore." Brightclaw says, not looking up at me. "I'm not even a twoleg anymore." She says.

"Twoleg, you mean human. You look human right now though!" I exclaim.

"It's some sort of holographic disguise device. It was able to change my appearance to make me look twoleg…err…human." Brightclaw says, not used to saying the word human. "I sacrificed my twoleg form to save you from that fire. Even if I was a twoleg, I would rather stay as a wild-hound." She cries, and the cat nuzzles her leg.

"A wild-hound, what about being an angel-hound?" I ask. "You told me that you wanted to protect everyone that you loved." I say.

"Leo, I grew up alongside a group of wildcats and wild-hounds. Only eating whatever food I could get from behind fast food places." Brightclaw explains. I then notice how thin she is. "I can't even form wings from my power anymore, the light within me is sealed inside my claws as a physical form." She explains. "A year after a great war in the forest I was growing up in, I traveled for about a year. Leaving behind my brother and the others." Brightclaw explains. "I had been a fool to leave, because twolegs began to tear up the forest and captured my clanmates. Including my little brother and Amy, trapped in cages." She explains. My eyes widen in surprise hearing that Crystal's little brother and my own friend trapped in a cage. "Kenta sacrificed himself for the two to get away. In the end he was captured by the twolegs and we never saw him again." Brightclaw explains. "I had searched for days, trying to find Kenta. I could never find a trace to where he and the others were taken." She says. "That forest was torn down, and a housing complex was built in its place. That was the only place I was able to call home." Brightclaw cries. "The twolegs took away everything that I had ever cared about. I can never trust them again, not after what happened to my home." She growls. "I will attack any twoleg that comes near my home!" Brightclaw snarls.

"Why did you not attack me when you came out of the forest?" I ask.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it continues in Brightclaw's POV in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Feeling betrayed

**Brightclaw237: Next chapter, hope you all enjoy. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I look down at my feet, not meeting Leo's gaze. "It's because I could never hurt you. You are different from all the other twolegs, the only one I can actually trust." I say. "The clans needed me, and I needed them, Leo. I have abandoned my old name long ago. The clans call me by my warrior name, Brightclaw." I say. "It is on account of my starlike claws." I say, showing the claws at the end of my fingertips.

There is a long silence between the two of us, Brambleclaw stays cautious of Leo. I don't look up, but Leo wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace. "Crys…I mean, Brightclaw, I am very sorry for what has happened to you. Even

if you aren't human, I will always stay by your side." Leo says. "Are you going to stay here pretending to be a human, or will you return with your friend to the forest?" Leo asks me.

"I am unsure at the moment, but my leader is allowing me to see if I am able to live as a regular twoleg. If I can't handle living like one, I will return to the clan." I explain. "I just don't want the clans to be destroyed. I may lose control of myself if something happens to them." I cry, but Leo wipes away my tears.

"Brightclaw, I will do all that I can to have the people stay away from the forest. Mr. Richmond is the owner of the island, and can make it possible for fences to be built around the entire forest." Leo explains.

"That would just starve my some of my clanmates like Amy and my brother." I say. "Us wild-hounds only eat twoleg food, the cats like Brambleclaw eat mice and other things." I explain.

"Amy and your brother are in the forest? They've been with you all these years?" Leo asks.

"Yes, that pup yesterday was my brother, he is now known as Brightshadow. Amy goes by the name Yuki." I say. "Kenta also went by a new name, calling himself Sparky." I say.

"Brightclaw, you can explain the rest of your story at the Relic Hotel. There, you can show me what you truly look like, and not something that is a disguise." Leo says.

I look down at the ground, hiding my claws in my pockets. "You don't care what I look like?" I ask.

"Brightclaw, I will protect you and your secret. I will also protect this forest for you." Leo says, holding out his hand. I nod and reluctantly take his hand. Brambleclaw climbs onto Leo's shoulders and sits there. "Whoa, he sure is heavy! How much cat food do you feed him?" Leo asks me.

"He is a wild cat, Leo. Brambleclaw doesn't eat stuff that looks like rabbit droppings." I explain as I am taken to a large building. There are so many different scents, and the closed in walls make both Brambleclaw and I very uncomfortable. Instinctively, I cling to Leo out of nervousness as several male twolegs look at me. Brambleclaw has to flatten his ears at the high pitched squeals coming from the female twolegs.

Leo sees how uncomfortable I am and heads for the stairs instead of the elevator. "It's not much father, Brightclaw." Leo whispers. Seeing how I haven't been walking on two legs for quite some time, also helps me up the entire time. If I had been able to dash on all fours, I would have made it to the next floor a lot sooner. We reach a door, and Leo brings out a strange rectangular object. I tilt my head in confusion at the object, sniffing it. Brambleclaw does the same, but keeps his distance knowing how such objects can bring trouble. "Brightclaw, you don't sniff a key card." Leo says, noticing my strange behavior. He then inserts the key card into a slot in the door. Leo then opens the door to the room.

I shrink back in embarrassment. "Part of my training was telling the difference between scents. I never was able to learn anything that wasn't necessary for survival." I say, entering the room with him. "I was taught by cats and wild-hounds, but mostly cats." I say.

"I am surprised that you aren't mute after all these years of living with animals. Even if you were just five when you disappeared, living with animals for so long would usually end with forgetting how to speak the human language." Leo explains after closing the door. Brambleclaw jumps off of Leo's shoulders and onto the ground.

"The language I speak is universal to twolegs and animals, but I can only understand twolegs that speak english." I say. "So basically when I spoke to animals, it was like english to me. Though cats speak their own language, dogs, foxes, and others cannot speak their language unless learned." I explain.

"So do you want to show me your real form?" Leo asks me.

"Yeah, I don't even like this stupid form. I actually miss my true form." I say, pressing the strange jewel once more. My disguise fades away to reveal what I truly look like. I place my front arms on the floor as I feel the weight of my tail once more. I can feel my fur standing on end with how nervous I am at the moment. I kick off the shoes that have my back paws bound, and Brambleclaw pulls the socks off with his teeth.

Leo stares at me, a frown on his face. "Crystal, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that man." He apologizes. "If I had been stronger, then you wouldn't have had such a hard life." Leo says.

"I no longer go by that name, Leo, and I am fine like this. I have saved lives because of this form." I snap, before looking down at my claws. "I only have one regret, not being able to stay with you. You deserve to be happy with an actual twoleg, and not a mutt like me." I bark, biting back the sobs in my throat.

Brambleclaw hisses knowing how I truly feel. Leo looks at the hissing cat and knows that I am hiding something. "Brightclaw, why are you lying?" Leo asks.

Brambleclaw goes under the large bed in the room to prevent me from hiding under it. He curls up in a ball and falls asleep. I look up to meet Leo's gaze, against my heart's wish. "…I…, don't want to be a burden to you. I really want to be with you, but I have lived as an animal almost my entire life." I bark, avoiding Leo's gaze once more. "There's no way we can be together if I don't have a true twoleg form." I whine, shrinking back to try and hide my shame.

"Brightclaw, you will never be a burden to me at all." Leo says, walking over to me. "Why are you so afraid?" He asks. I whimper in fear as he reaches out to me. I think about how Foxheart had cornered me all those years ago, and how Leo was almost killed. Leo frowns, though I don't see it because I have my eyes shut tight. Leo sighs and lifts me up like he would with any small canine. He walks over to the bed in the room, and gently sets me down before sitting on the bed himself. "I won't let that man ever hurt your again." Leo says, and I feel something draped over my shoulders. I open my eyes and see Leo transformed into the form that he used yesterday. He has placed his tail over my shoulders the same way the Wolfblaze would whenever I was feeling scared or unsure of something. "In this form, I am known as Blaze. I used the syringe that held the same serum that transformed you, and gained this form and new abilities." Blaze barks, smiling at me. "I am far stronger like this, and have the power of fire. That is why I call myself Blaze like this." He explains.

I look away from Leo. "Leo, why did you use that serum?" I ask.

"Brightclaw, you mean the world to me. Despite how feral you appeared yesterday, I saw the fear in your eyes and recognized the little girl that I met when I was five." Blaze barks. "I knew that I would regret not looking for you. I never gave up hope that you were alive." He barks. "I had to keep searching, even after being taken in by Rosie's family. I wanted to protect you from that man if he ever showed up again." Blaze explains, transforming back into his twoleg form. Leo then walks over to a desk and grabs two strange objects. "Brightclaw, if you are going to stay here in that form, you need to wear one of these. Not to mention you have to stay by my side at all times with this attached." Leo says, walking closer to me with the objects. My fur stands on end in uneasiness as Leo places one of the objects around my neck. The object feels awfully uncomfortable around my neck, messing up the fur that had been lying flat. My power being suppressed and contained with the object around my neck. I immediately begin to thrash around to try and get the horrible thing off of me. I try to chew the object off but my muzzle can't reach it and my paws can't rip through it. "Brightclaw, calm down its only a collar!" Leo exclaims, trying to stop me from thrashing around the room.

Brambleclaw wakes up from the commotion and sees the object around my throat. The tom cat leaps onto my back and undos the collar, while at the same time a strange navy blue-haired teen opens the door to the room with a similar key card. "Hey Leo, heard that you ran into trouble with your partner yesterday!" The teen says. "What, did Rosie fall into a mud pit or something?!" He laughs. "Wait a minute, what's going on?" He asks, seeing Brambleclaw and I.

"Kenta, close the door before she escapes!" Leo shouts, but it is too late.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Brightclaw not wearing a collar seems to be impossible unlike the regular stories she's in. Though this Brightclaw has never lived with humans, and what is with the collar itself. Please read and review.**


	6. Escape

**Brightclaw237: Brightclaw and Brambleclaw must get back to the forest, but what trouble will they encounter? After all, humans may only see what may be dangerous creatures on Vivosaur. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

Brambleclaw and I run out of the door and run down the stairwell. An alarm sounds when a strange looking object spots me. Sirens ring throughout the entire town, and it hurts my ears. "Brambleclaw, we have to get back to the forest!" I bark, and he nods his head in agreement. We both exit the stairwell and enter the main lobby of the building.

Several twolegs scream and shout in fear at the sight of me. Brambleclaw and I manage to make it outside of the building, but several twolegs stand in our way. They are wearing some type of clothing that probably provides protection against wild animals such as myself. "Brambleclaw, you'll have to get back to the forest alone!" I snarl, trying to look intimidating as the twolegs come closer. "If we both get captured, then who will warn the clans?!" I growl, preventing the cat to start an argument.

Brambleclaw dashes past the twolegs and makes his way to the forest. The twolegs come closer to me and I hate my teeth to keep them away. Nothing I do works, I was never able to intimidate anyone in my life. Two twolegs manage to sneak behind and throw a net on top of me before pinning me down. I struggle to escape, but my snout is muzzled while the net is being removed. My tail is held down by the two twolegs that threw the net, while my head and torso is held down by a giant green lizard with strange objects sticking out of its back, and it has spikes at the end of its tail. My arms, legs, and tail are bound to my torso with a strong rope. I struggle to escape, but nothing works. Another strange lizard, this one smaller and standing on two legs, walks over and picks me up. It is bulky with stubby yet useful arms and legs. It has a yellow belly, green mostly covering its scaly body, with a wide gray line running down from the top of the head to its tail. The lizard carries me over to a large vehicle, and places me inside a medium sized steel cage. My struggles to break free lessen as the cold metal floor of the cage saps my strength away. My growling and snarling become pitiful weak whimpers. A twoleg locks the cage and closes the door to the vehicle.

Everything is cold and dark right now, like when I was held captive as an experiment by that fox hearted twoleg. I lose consciousness for a few minutes until the vehicle makes a sudden stop. The door opens up and one of the twolegs unlocks the cage. He picks me up and I don't bother to fight back. I have no strength left to defend myself against any threat. I am carried inside a building that has the words: Viscous Creature Containment. 'Viscous creature, must be where the would keep untamable vivosaurs. Now I'm going to be stuck here away from my clan.' I think as a tear drops from my eye. I am brought into a kennel-like area built to hold canines. The twoleg unlocks one of the cages and places me inside. He locks the door after loosening the muzzle and ropes. He places two bowels in the cage while my muzzle is still on, and leaves the area. I look down at the bowels, one has water while the other is canned dog food. I sniff the dog food, backing away in disgust. I pull the muzzle off after finally breaking free from the rope. I look down at my paws in shame. "I should have never followed him. Even if he wanted what was best for me, I am no pet." I bark. "I will never wear a collar, and I am will never see home again." I sigh. "This is almost like when I found myself locked up by that awful man, but this time I won't be escaping. No one knows where I am, this is why I don't trust twolegs." I growl, curling up in a ball to sleep.

* * *

I sneak into the building that those men took the strange wolf into. It wasn't dangerous, it must have been protecting something. The Dino Medal in my pocket rumbles as Moss tries to reach me with his telepathy. I just became a level one fighter, only having a rank one spinax that I call Moss. I only have Moss right now, I left home because I wanted to have an adventure of my own. Two of my other friends have also come to the island, we have known each other since we were all five. My parents wouldn't allow me to go, but I had to go against their wishes. I love them, as well as my little sister, but I feel like there's something for me out here. When I arrived on the island, I thought I saw a dog looking down at me from a tree. After getting Moss and becoming a fighter, I went to my hotel room to get some rest. The next day, I heard some commotion coming from a room just a few doors away from my own. Another fighter like myself known as Kenta, opened the door to see his friend, but the dog I saw the day before ran outside with a cat beside it. Someone said that there was a new law on Vivosaur Island, that these creatures known as angel-hounds had to wear collars and be on leashes when not inside their own homes or rooms. If the law isn't followed, that angel-hound will be caught and taken to a place where it then be kept until a habitat is built for it. If an angel-hound is caught, it will never be returned or the same thing will happen again. "I've got to help that thing, Moss." I say.

' _Hunter, that is one of the few creatures that lives in the forest on the island. It appears to dislike humans very much_.' Moss warns.

' _Why would it dislike humans, apart from what just happened?'_ I ask.

' _Us vivosaurs have been able to hear the voices of those who are near us in the living world. This creature apparently lived in a different forest many years ago, but that forest was torn apart by humans_.' Moss explains. ' _This is not an angel-hound, it calls itself a wild-hound since it does not rely on what they call twolegs. She had journeyed to many places to gather food for her friends, but the cats that lived with them had to hunt for actual prey._ ' He says. ' _Due to the forest being torn up, most animals had died to pollution and the cats that ate tainted food became sick. Most had died because of the poisoned food, forcing the wild-hounds and cats to leave_.' Moss explains. ' _Some of their friends had also been captured by humans as well, one being a close friend to this captured one.'_ He says. ' _You must be very careful around this one though, I can sense great power within her.'_ Moss warns me.

' _Okay, but what should I do once we free her?_ ' I ask.

' _Perhaps you could stay with this wild-hound, your parents are bound to be searching for you by now. It has been a month since you left your home, right?'_ Moss asks me.

' _Moss, what would I even find to eat out in the wild? I'm a human not an animal.'_ I say.

' _That's it though, these creatures don't eat other animals. They eat the same food as you humans.'_ Moss explains. ' _If you were to be part of their clan, you would most likely be protected against any threat._ ' He says.

' _Okay, but what if they don't accept me?'_ I ask.

' _You can cross that bridge when you get there_.' Moss says.

I nod my head as his voice fades away. I quietly walk towards the kennel area where the wild-hound is being held. I open the door and enter the room. The place looks like a dog kennel that would be found a a local pound, but reinforced to contain powerful creatures. I see the silver gray wolf, she is currently sleeping. I see the bowels of food and water next to her, they haven't even been touched. I walk towards the cage and noticed that it is locked. I walk over to the door that I entered through and find the keys to the cage. While walking towards the cage with they keys in hand, the wolf wakes up. She glares at me, baring her teeth in hatred. A growl sounding from her throat. "Easy, I'm here to set you free. I don't know why anyone would lock up a beautiful creature like you." I say as I find the key to the cage. The wolf's growling begins to lessen as I insert the key, her eyes widening as the cage is unlocked. I open the cage and stand back to let her through. She is wary of me still, but doesn't snap at me. "Come on, I can get you back to the place where you wanna go." I say, walking to the back exit of the room. The wolf looks around before following me. We make it outside, but the wolf still has no idea where to go. "Follow me, this is the way." I say, running towards the area closest to the forest.

When we reach the entrance, she takes one look at me and sits down on the ground. "Why did you set me free, twoleg?" She asks.

"So you can talk?!" I gasp in shock.

"Yes, now please answer my question. Why did you set me free?!" She snarls.

"I thought that it wasn't right for you to be taken away from your home. I thought you would be happier." I say.

"I'd be happier if my first home was never destroyed to make new homes for you stupid twolegs." She snaps.

"I heard about that from my vivosaur." I say, showing her Moss's Dino Medal.

"So you know about it, why do you even care?" The wolf asks.

"I wanted to know if I could stay with your clan. I still have a family that loves me and all, but I want to live a life full of adventure." I say. "I left home about a month ago, my parents are probably looking for me." I say. "It is probably for the best though, I've always been somewhat different than other kids." I sigh.

"Different? How so?" She asks me.

"Being able to understand animals, and a few other things such very keen sight and smell." I explain. "People have called me strange because of it, but I've always had two friends that would stay by my side no matter what!" I smile.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	7. Twoleg in the clan?

**Brightclaw237: Final chapter for the night. I have been writing these for at least two months. I hope you all enjoy the story. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I look at the twoleg, he's smiling even after saying that he was an outcast for having strange powers, and having friends that would always be there for him. "What is your name, kid?" I ask.

"My name is Hunter Storm, but I go by Hunter." Hunter says. "What is your name?" He asks.

"Used to be Crystal, but now it's Brightclaw." I bark. "Do you really want to join us wild-hounds? Even though it is full of cats and us wild-hounds?" I ask, hesitating for a moment. "My species don't take too well to twolegs like yourself." I warn.

"Yeah, but what would I even do?" Hunter asks me.

"Since you are a twoleg, Firestar will decide if you will be able to join, and who your mentor would be." I explain. "If you were to join the clan, you would most likely be sent to gather food for the wild-hounds of all clans. Training, I am unsure how that would be." I bark. "Yuki might be able to make a device that can help you take on the form of a wild-hound, but then you would also have to be trained as a warrior." I sigh, knowing how difficult it was to get used to changing from being on two legs to four. "Come, we shall see what Firestar thinks of you." I bark, walking into the forest. I raise my head and let out a loud howl that echoes through the forest, alerting my return.

"Wait, won't you reveal your location if you howl like that?!" Hunter exclaims.

"This forest is protected by a barrier that only allows wild-hounds, angel-hounds, or even those ruffian alley-hounds to hear the voices our kind. No regular human can hear our howls outside the forest, and the clans don't even go near the exit at all." I explain. "I let my clan know that I have been freed and am coming with you. Most of them don't agree with my decision, but who can blame them after our old home was destroyed and some of our friends were captured." I sigh. After several minutes, we make it to the bramble tunnel, and I have Hunter crawl through it after me. Several of my clanmates snarl at me for bringing a twoleg here.

"Brightclaw, how could you of all warriors bring a filthy twoleg into the forest?!" Nightstorm snarls at me.

"I thought you hated twolegs the most?!" Mottlesting snaps.

All of my clanmates gather around and snarl at Hunter. A loud and screeching yowl from the highledge stops them from coming any closer to the boy. Both wild-hounds and cats back away from him. I look up to where the yowl came from and see my close friend and leader, Firestar. "Brightclaw, you have returned, and a twoleg is with you. You of all the wild-hounds must have a reason to bring one to the heart of the forest and camp." He meows.

I bow my head and begin to speak. "Firestar, I had been captured by a group of adult twolegs. They had been able to pin me down with the help of similar creatures that I had gained when I infiltrated the twoleg building with those rocks known as fossils." I explain. "I was muzzled, and bound by some sort of rope that was able to suppress my powers. When the twolegs and their creatures placed me in a metal cage, my strength was sapped away by the cold." I growl. "I was then placed in a area full of cages, it was entirely wild-hound proof. I could not escape at all on my own." I bark. "The twolegs left me with dog food and water in a bowl, but I refused to eat or drink from the bowls at all." I bark.

"Brightclaw, how is it that you are here now if you said that you could not escape on your own?" Firestar asks.

"This twoleg, Hunter, freed me from that place. He ran away from his home to be on an adventure." I explain, motioning towards Hunter with my tail. "He does not want to return home yet, and wishes to join our clan." I bark. "He is able to understand the language of animals just like us wild-hounds. He may be able to help the wild-hounds of all clans gather food." I bark.

"Brightclaw, I understand your request, but who will be there for this twoleg when he is sick or injured?" Firestar meows. "Not to mention that you are the one in the forest who holds the strongest grudge against his kind. Will you be able to guarantee his safety?" He asks.

"I realize how much I despise his kind, but he is still young. The young ones were never to blame for what happened to our old home." I bark. "I do know that we will have to send him off on his own when he is an adult. Maybe then he will be able to make sure that the forest is not destroyed by other twolegs that may try to take away our home." I bark.

All the wild-hounds wait in anticipation, finally agreeing with my choice. All that we wait for now is the decision of our leader. Firestar looks down at me, and then at Hunter. "I understand, we shall let the twoleg join us, but he too must abide by our code. Your friend, Yuki, isn't she able to create those strange devices that can change the appearance of someone?" He asks.

"She was able to change one to make me look like a twoleg once more." I bark, looking up at my leader.

"Will she be able to make one for this twoleg to have a form like you?" Firestar meows.

"Possibly, I will have to give her the one that I used and maybe she can do something." I bark.

"Alright, then go see her at once." Firestar meows.

I nod my head and prepare to take my leave. I turn to face Hunter, the kid is smiling like an idiot. "Hunter, when I get back, I'll probably have something that will help you live with us wild-hounds. It will let you have the form as one, meaning you'll feel everything that you see." I bark.

"Really, but how will I be able to move?" Hunter asks.

"Everything will be explained when Firestar gives you a mentor. For now, stay here while the wild-hounds build you a den of your own. It will be large enough for your twoleg form and all the necessities a twoleg will need." I explain. I then head out of the bramble tunnel and head towards Riverclan territory. I raise my head and sniff the air. Picking up Yuki's scent, I dash even faster to find my friend. I shake my head in frustration at how foolish I am. 'How could I bring that twoleg into camp?! I have got to be one of the biggest mousebrained fools in all of the forest!' I snarl at myself.

'Brightclaw, perhaps it is because you see yourself in this human.' Sea-Rex growls. 'He risked his own safety just to get you back home.' He explains.

'Yeah, but this may lead to trouble in the end for us all.' I think as I finally see Yuki.

The white and blue furred wild-hound turns around and stares at me in surprise. "Brightclaw, I heard that you were captured! How did you escape?!" Yuki barks as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. Yuki has always been afraid of losing any of us since Sparky was captured. After hearing that I of all hounds to be recently captured must have really upset her.

"A young twoleg set me free, he wants to join the clan for awhile. I took him to see Firestar, and he said that the kid could join." I bark in annoyance.

"Really, why would you even bring a human here? You really don't like them at all, you only don't attack me in my original form because you know who I am." Yuki barks.

"He saved me from a place that was like a pound, but it was completely wild-hound proof. Kid ran away from home, but will surely return after seeing how harsh this world really is." I sigh.

"Okay, but why did you come to see me?" Yuki asks.

"This device…" I bark, showing Yuki the necklace she gave me before. "You can make it that a twoleg can take on the form of a wild-hound, right?" I ask.

"It is highly possible, but it may take awhile to adjust to such a form. Is the human even willing to live with a bunch of animals?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah, he says that he will also be able to help get food for us all. The island is changing, wild-hounds are seen as a threat after I protected Brightshadow from Leo." I growl.

"Wait, you saw Leo again?! What about Kenta or Tim?!" Yuki exclaims.

I sadly shake my head. "No, and something in me snapped when I met with Leo today. He put a collar on me, and I felt my powers being suppressed." I explain. "After Brambleclaw got the collar off my neck and we saw an opened door, we both bolted for the forest. Though an alarm sounded and we were surrounded, I stayed behind to let Brambleclaw escape." I explain as Yuki tinkers with the device.

"A collar that suppressed your powers?" Yuki questions, and I nod my head.

"It felt like the energy that was stored in my class were being drained, while the other powers I have were being contained within the collar." I bark. "I felt like it was trying to break my spirit, it was horrible." I explain.

"You and the human will have to get me one of those collars to examine. In the meantime, wear this bandana to cover up your neck whenever you may leave the forest with that human boy." Yuki barks, handing me the necklace. It is now in the shape of a blue wolf head. "This should allow the human to change between his true form and the disguise. Even though it is a disguise, everything will feel very real to him." Yuki explains.

"Thank you for everything, Yuki. I just hope that I am doing the right thing." I bark before taking off for home.

* * *

I reach the camp and see the large den that was made for Hunter, it is around the size of a tent that a twoleg would use for camping, which is why it was placed right next to my den that is near the bramble tunnel. I walk inside and see the young twoleg. He is sitting on a large bed of moss, that probably took awhile to find. He soon notices my return and jumps off the mossy bed. "Brightclaw, you're back!" Hunter exclaims.

"Yes, now my friend was able to change the effect of the device. Now you will actually be able to live as one of us, but it will take some getting used to." I bark. "No wild-bound will trust you at first, and it will be awhile before anyone will truly trust you. Only a few of us wild-hounds know what it's like to not be trusted, but later on we became the guardian's of our clans and the forest." I bark, handing the device to Hunter.

He places the necklace around his neck, and presses the wolf's head, activating the transformation. In a flash of blue, Hunter's form changes to that of a wild-hound. Like most wild-hounds, Hunter's clothes stay the same on him, but his shoes actually mend to fit his new paws. His fur is the same blue color as his hair, except for the darker area that is still his hair with yellow and red stripes accenting the first three bangs in front of his face. One bang hangs in front of his eye, yet he can see through it with ease. Hunter is surprisingly almost as tall as me even though he is at least three years younger. He is about two feet shorter than me when he stands on all fours. The fur inside his ears are golden. His claws are a smokey black color, and are retractable like a cat's claws. "So, how do I look?" Hunter asks, since he is still a twoleg he won't be barking at all.

"Like an actual wild-hound. Let's go see who Firestar will assign you to." I bark, exiting the den with Hunter tripping behind me. I sigh and walk back over to the kid, I hold him up with my neck as he gets used to walking on all fours.

Firestar gathers everyone around the highledge for the clan meeting. "Hunter, since you now have the ability to be both a twoleg and a wild-hound, you will now be taken on as an apprentice of Thunderclan." Firestar meows. "Like the many wild-hounds that have joined before, you must accept our code and the name that is bestowed onto you." He meows.

"Yes sir." Hunter says, dipping his head in respect.

I smirk at the kid. 'Kid learns fast.' I think as Firestar acknowledges Hunter's respect. 'Maybe he won't be a burden to himself or the clan.' I smile.

"From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw as a wild-hound." Firestar meows. "When you are a twoleg, you and your mentor must get the supplies needed for the rest of the wild-hounds to survive. This is the only way the clans will be able to continue with how the island is changing." He explains. Firestar then looks towards me. "Brightclaw, I have known you since you mysteriously showed up by my old home so many seasons ago. You have trained under our former leader and deputies, and trained your kind in the way of the warrior. If it wasn't for you, the clans would not have flourished as well as they have in the past seasons of coming to this island." He meows. "You are to train Stormpaw in the way of the warrior and wild-hound, so that he may be able to one day help save the forest from the same threat long ago." Firestar meows.

I bow my head towards the flame colored tomcat. "Firestar, I promise to train Stormpaw to uphold the warrior code the best he can. Though he is not a true wild-hound…" I bark, and Hunter looks down in disappointment. "That doesn't mean he won't work as hard as one. You don't need to have warrior blood to become one, but the heart that counts." I bark, and Hunter looks at me in surprise. "After all, you and I didn't have warrior blood, and look at us now, Firestar." I bark.

Firestar nods and smiles at me. "That is correct, Brightclaw, and I expect great things from you both. Now take Stormpaw to the training area for his first lesson." He meows. I nod and take Hunter to the hidden caves underneath the islands that only us wild-hounds and cats know about. It is the only place besides the forest that the twolegs have no idea about.

* * *

The two of us train for a few hours, and Hunter finally gets used to being on all fours and two legs. Dusk soon falls, and I tell Hunter to change to his twoleg form. "Brightclaw, why do I have to be in my human form?" Hunter asks.

"Night is beginning to fall, the wild-hounds of the clan will need food for the night." I bark. "I can't risk going outside the forest without you as a twoleg. If we are both seen as wild-hounds, we'll both end up in cages." I bark. "Now don't think that I'm only using you, you need food as well. We wild-hounds do not eat other animals. We only eat twoleg food, anything else wood make us sick." I explain. "No doubt we will run into other twolegs that have probably already seen me. I will stay quiet and motion what food we will need with my tail or nose." I bark.

"Okay, I'll do my best to help everyone." Hunter says, as we head towards the exit of the caves that leads to a secret shore on the north side of the island beyond the mountains in the forest. We get on Sea-Rex, and head for the nearest shop on Vivosaur as the twolegs call the island. I only hope that I will not run into Leo when we gather food for everyone. I can't side with the twolegs, even if he does. My apprentice, Stormpaw wants to be part of the clan. He is not like the others, I shouldn't get attached though, or it will be like losing Sparky again. After all, twolegs eventually fall in love and leave their families to start their own. I let out a sigh, thinking back to the last time I saw Leo when I was also a twoleg.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well that is the end of this chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	8. Shocking Reunion

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 **Main wild-hounds:**

 **Brightclaw- Silver gray furred female wild-hound with white fur inside the ears, tail tip, and belly. Known throughout the forest for her star-like claws that are said to be almost unbreakable. Though small for her age, Brightclaw is one of the most respected warriors on the island, at least by the wild-hounds and cats. Twolegs, other known as humans only see her as a dangerous animal. Since an incident involving humans destroyed the home of all the clans, almost every wild-hound despises humans, but Brightclaw is said to despise them more than any other hound or cat in the forest. Brightclaw is the protector of Thunderclan.**

 **Brightshadow- A white furred male wild-hound with patches of black fur, and brown eyes. A small young pup, as well as Brightclaw's younger brother. Brightshadow like his sister, is known to be dislike humans very much. He was almost taken away during the incident of the forest's destruction, it was saved by one of their clanmmates sacrificing themselves to free the young pup. Brightshadow has been training to protect himself and his clanmates since that day. He is Shadowclan's protector.**

 **Yuki-Snow white furred female wild-hound with patches of pale blue fur, and matching pale blue eyes. Yuki is the protector of Riverclan, and the only wild-hound that is able to tend to wounds and sickness due to her being the only wild-hound besides Brightshadow and Tangleclaw to transform into a twoleg. Due to the other two refusing to ever take on a human form, and not knowing much about any medical knowledge, Yuki has been responsible for helping those who are wounded or sick. Though she misses her friend that sacrificed his life as a wild-hound, she does not blame the humans. She is the only human/wild-hound (AN-apart form Tangleclaw, Brightclaw, and Brightshadow) that the clans do not despise.**

* * *

I walk next to Hunter, but I still keep a distance around a foot apart. Though he may be my apprentice now, he will have to work hard to gain my trust. After the pain that twolegs have put me through, it may take a long time to ever trust any of them. I may never trust them ever again at all, I can hold a grudge for a long time. Yet we wild-hounds need the same things to survive, and we rely on the twolegs to create the items for our survival. I have to bite back the growls within my throat as many twolegs glance at me with strange looks. Hunter and I finally reach the store where the food is located. Using my paw, I point to the blue baskets that we will be using to carry the items that we will be buying. Hunter glances at me and nods his head, grabbing two baskets. I grab one with my tail, and another with my muzzle. Though the pressure on my muzzle hurts, it is for the good of the clan. I lift my head and read the signs above the isles to look for the right food that everyone needs. Once I spot the canned food isle, I push Hunter on the leg with my head to get him moving. "Okay, I get it, let's get some canned food then." Hunter says, finally heading towards the isle.

We head into the isle and see all sorts of canned food from vegetables to soup. I walk over to a shelf that has chicken noodle soup in a can. I place both baskets down on the ground near the shelf. I crouch down and leap onto the shelf, knocking several cans of soup and vegetables into the baskets. Nodding my head at my accomplishment, I then knock several cans of the chicken noodle soup into the baskets. ' _That should be enough canned food for at least one moon. Now I'll need to have Hunter get at least two bags of oranges._ ' I think as I slowly climb down off the shelf.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Someone barks at me, the voice almost sounds familiar. I turn around to see a white furred angel-hound with patches of pale ice blue fur. He has on a royal blue coat over a black shirt, thankfully he does not wear a collar like the other pampered hounds do. Though judging by his clothing, I would say that he lives with a bunch of rich snobby twolegs. He has a similar hairstyle like Yuki's, but his fur is shorter. He actually almost looks like Yuki, only difference that he is male and has an icy cold glare. This angel-hound's pale ice blue eyes seem so familiar as they glare into my soul.

"What do you want, pooch?" I growl in annoyance as I pick up the baskets with my muzzle and tail, walking over to Hunter to point towards the fruit stand.

"Excuse me?!" He growls in anger. "I am not some pooch! I am Comet, partner of Rupert Arashi!" Comet snaps. I then realize who he really is.

"I don't have time to talk with some pampered pooch, even if you are her older brother, Tim." I sigh, knowing that Yuki will want to see him. "I can let you see your sister, but you will have to wait for tomorrow. She is the one who helps keeps all of our friends alive." I bark. "Living in the wild is difficult for us wild-hounds if we don't have someone who tends to the wounded and sick." I bark, as Hunter gets five bags full of oranges. I leave 'Comet' standing there with a shocked expression. We then head towards the checkout with our supplies in hand and tail.

It takes around fifteen minutes for the cashier to scan. Right when we head out of the store, a loud excited shriek rings in my ears. Hunter and I turn around to see the same pink haired girl that I scared off a few days ago. Said girl tackles my apprentice to the ground, knocking the bags of fruit out of his arms. I quickly set all of the bags I was holding down and grab the bags containing the oranges before they could hit the ground. I let out a sigh of relief when I catch the supplies, but glare at the pinkette that caused my apprentice to drop the food needed for the clans. Soon, another twoleg appears, this one has blonde hair covered mostly by a black and golden helmet. He has on a black and gray shirt with dark gold short sleeves. He also has dark gray cargo shorts and bright red hiking boots. "Hunter, I had no idea that you would be here?!" The male says, helping Hunter up after the pink haired twoleg lets go of him.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" The pink haired twoleg says.

"Guys, I kinda came here without permission from my parents." Hunter says. "You know how worried they get over me since I don't have an angel-hound like you two." He says. "You and Rosie got lucky being saved by your partners, Holt." Hunter sighs.

Hating being ignored, I snarl at my apprentice. Hunter looks towards me and remembers what we were doing. The pink haired twoleg notices and remembers me. She hides behind Hunter while the other walks closer. "The monster! She cries out of fear.

"Why would you say that? This one's your partner, right?" The twoleg now known as Holt asks.

"Holt, that thing is a wild animal! It about attacked me!" The female exclaims.

The male twoleg comes too close to me, I back away and snarl at him. Holt jumps away in surprise. "What the, I thought that angel-hounds were all friendly?!" He exclaims.

"Dude, that's because she isn't an angel-hound." A familiar voice barks, and my eyes widen. My fur stands on end and I freeze in place as my eyes lock onto a familiar canine with stormy blue fur, and that same dark orange lightning bolt mark along his tail, his front right and back left paws are covered in dark orange fur. His piercing yellow eyes show nothing but mischief. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Brightclaw?" Sparky asks me.

"Sparky, you're okay?!" I bark, but keep my composure. "Where did those twolegs take you?" I growl, keeping my distance from the other two.

"I was taken to the pound, lucky for me though, I ended up being taken in by Holt and his family. Though I could never find a way to track you all down after the forest was torn down." Sparky barks. "Where is everyone else? What about Yuki?" He asks, his eyes full of worry.

"She's been worried sick about you ever since the day you were captured!" I snarl at him.

"Crystal, you all need to leave the forsest." Blaze barks as he walks out of the store with Comet by his side.

"You need to let my sister leave that place! She isn't able to live in the wild, you know how frail she can be, Crystal!" Comet snaps.

"My name is Brightclaw!" I snap. "Yuki chooses to live as a wild-hound of her own free will, but for the first few years of living here, Yuki's had to keep the peace as both Riverclan and Windclan's protector until Wolfblaze took over for her." I bark. "If Yuki wanted to, we all would acknowledge that she would want to return and try to find you, but she doesn't want to feel like a burden if she were to leave!" I growl, and Sparky looks down. He knows why Yuki hasn't left to look for him.

"Yuki is the only one able to help those who are sick or wounded, isn't she?" Sparky barks.

"Correct, and you know what would happen if Yuki were to leave. Riverclan would be in chaos, and all the wild-hounds would have no one to tend to the wounded or sick." I bark. "If the alley-hounds somehow show up and a war starts between both groups, lives could be lost." I growl. "I can never trust twolegs again, Hunter is now part of the clan with Yuki's help. I am only repaying the debt that I owe him for saving me." I bark. "If you all stay with the twolegs, then you are no longer part of the clans, unless your leader says anything else, Sparky." I bark.

"Talllstar will probably make the same exception for Holt that Firestar did for Hunter." Sparky barks, leering at me, but I do not falter.

I close my eyes for a moment before opening them, I take a deep breath and look into Sparky's eyes. "Sparky, Tallstar died before the end of the journey here. He reach the end of his last life, and made Onewhisker deputy at the last moment." I bark, my voice void of all anger. "He wanted to thank you one last time, before he joined Starclan." I bark. Sparky's gaze softens as tears form in his eyes.

"Brightclaw, why did you force everyone to leave the forest?!" Sparky growls.

"Sparky, the clans made that decision before I even arrived to try and save you all!" I bark. "Even if we didn't leave, Tallstar would have perished from the harsh conditions of the polluted forest!" I snap. "It is because of the twolegs that invaded." I growl. "Every wild-hound holds a grudge towards twolegs! Hunter here set me free from the cage that I was trapped in!" I snarl. "These twolegs think of us as wild beasts that will only bring harm, those collars that they make for angel-hounds to wear cause nothing but pain!" I growl. Comet and Blaze surround me, trying to stop me from escaping. "You all are fools to be treated as pets, we wild-hounds are proud to be free!" I bark, leaping over Comet to get by Hunter. I look up at my apprentice. "We need to get the supplies to Yuki, she'll be able to keep them fresh with her power." I bark. Hunter nods and runs off to the secret shore where we docked. I look back at Sparky once more. "Sparky, try to remember why we wild-hounds fought Drago and his ally-hounds all those years ago when we were just five." I bark. "What we fought to protect and why." I bark, dashing off after Hunter with the other bag of supplies.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please read and review.**


	9. War between the hounds

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 **Main wild-hounds:**

 **Brightclaw (Brightclaw Silverstar Thunder)/ Crystal (Crystal Silver Star)-**

 **Silver gray furred female wild-hound with white fur inside the ears, tail tip, and belly. Her eyes are a bright sapphire blue. Known throughout the forest for her star-like claws that are said to be almost unbreakable. Though small for her age, Brightclaw is one of the most respected warriors on the island, at least by the wild-hounds and cats. Twolegs, other known as humans only see her as a dangerous animal. Since an incident involving humans destroyed the home of all the clans, almost every wild-hound despises humans, but Brightclaw is said to despise them more than any other hound or cat in the forest. Brightclaw is the protector of Thunderclan. Brightclaw's powers seem almost limitless, though her main power seems to be light. Though she cannot fly like other hounds, she makes up for the fact with her powerful claws, biting strength, and determination. Brightclaw wears a forest green jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves with gray stripes, and a golden bandana with the Thunderclan symbol on the front of it. Brightclaw sometimes wears a medium sized black backpack to carry important items in, she never lets anyone else touch it.**

* * *

 **Brightshadow (Brightshadow Nightshade Shadow)/ Nate (Nathan Lunar Star) -**

 **A white furred male wild-hound with patches of black fur, and brown eyes. A small young pup, as well as Brightclaw's younger brother. Brightshadow like his sister, is known to be dislike humans very much. He was almost taken away during the incident of the forest's destruction, it was saved by one of their clanmmates sacrificing themselves to free the young pup. Brightshadow has been training to protect himself and his clanmates since that day. Due to most of his fur being white, he often uses his power to hide his presence to avoid being detected. He is Shadowclan's protector, and wields powers of shadow and darkness. Brightshadow wears a gray hoodie with the Shadowclan symbol on the front and back of it, a gray shirt underneath, and matching shorts. His other clothing is just a different coloration, white instead of gray. Depending on where Brightshadow may be, he wears the different outfits to camouflage himself.**

* * *

 **Yuki(Yuki Dawnheart River)/ Amy (Amy Snow) -**

 **Snow white furred female wild-hound with patches of pale blue fur, and matching pale blue eyes. Yuki is the protector of Riverclan, and the only wild-hound that is able to tend to wounds and sickness due to her being the only wild-hound besides Brightshadow and Tangleclaw to transform into a twoleg. Due to the other two refusing to ever take on a human form, and not knowing much about any medical knowledge, Yuki has been responsible for helping those who are wounded or sick. Though she misses her friend that sacrificed his life as a wild-hound, she does not blame the humans. She is the only human/wild-hound (AN-apart form Tangleclaw, Brightclaw, and Brightshadow) that the clans do not despise. Yuki is somehow able to create snow or mist, no other wild, angel, or alley-hound is known to contain any powers like this, and it is stranger due to the fact that Yuki wasn't born as a wild-hound. Yuki wears a light blue waterproof coat and jeans that prevent her fur and clothing from getting wet whenever she swims in the rivers to gather medicine. Underneath the coat is a blue shirt with snowflake patterns. On the sleeve of the waterproof coat is the symbol for Riverclan.**

* * *

 **Angel-hounds:**

 **Blaze(Blazing Leo)/Leo(Leonidas Blazer):**

 **Human form-**

 **A human who used became and angel-hound in order to find his friend that left after an explosion that set fire to a laboratory that was trying to help make his friend more human form, Leo wields a sword that was passed down from his father before Leo left to search for his friend. He has short blue hair that spikes backwards, and darker blue eyes. He wears a dark gray jacket, pale blue jeans, and a pale black scarf with a red, yellow, and orange flame pattern on the ends of it. He wears white shoes.**

 **Angel-hound form-**

 **As an angel-hound, Blaze has a stunning orange pelt, light brown fur atop his head just above his eyes, snow white bellyfur, a white tipped tail, and white inside his ears. His eyes are the same dark blue when he is in a human form. His clothing is the same as when he is human, but he doesn't wear any shoes due to needing to using the claws on his back paws. As an angel-hound, Blaze protects and saves his partner, Rosie Richmond from danger. After saving Rosie from the dangers of the mountain where the fossils were being found, Blaze joined Rosie's family, partially to help his own goal to find his lost friend. Since becoming an angel-hound, Blaze has acquired the power of fire. Not much is known how this was possible since purebred angel-hounds are only known to have elemental powers. Blaze does whatever it takes to protect his friends, and has hope that he can change the mind of a certain wild-hound.**

* * *

 **Sparky(Sparky Windstorm)/Kenta(Kenta Storm):**

 **Human form-**

 **As a human, Kenta spends most of his time playing video games or skateboarding, which are things that he even does as an angel-hound, but less often. Kenta has dark gray hair that spikes upward, and dark gray eyes. He usually wears an orange parka, a black shirt underneath, gray jeans, and black sneakers. As a human, Kenta doesn't do much, apart from trying to stop his best friend to force the leader of the wild-hounds to leave the forest. Kenta has no true goal, except to see Yuki happy. He has a mixed team of water and wind vivosaurs.**

 **Angel-hound/Wild-hound form-**

 **In this form, Sparky wear the same clothing as he would in his human form, except for his shoes. He has dark stormy blue fur covering most of his body, bright orange fur covers the inside his ears, his bellyfur, front right paw as well as his back left paw, and a lightning bolt shape along his tail. Unlike most of the humans that had transformed into angel-hounds, Sparky is the only one whose eyes changed color while in the form of an angel-hound. As an angel-hound, Sparky's eyes are a golden yellow that sometimes glow in the dark. As a former member of Windclan, Sparky stills carries the one item that shows his pride of when he was a wild-hound. He was one of the most swiftest wild-hounds of the forest, and one of the best trackers. Sadly, Sparky was captured during an attempt to free the protector of Shadowclan. He was captured and taken to a shelter in the younger hound's place. Luckily, Sparky was taken in by his partner Holt Solstice. Sparky is/was the protector of Windclan. Like the others, Sparky somehow has the power of electricity.**

* * *

 **Comet(Comet Blizzard)/ Tim(Tim Snow):**

 **Human form-**

 **As a human, Tim has honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He is the older twin of Amy/Yuki. They both look very similar, except Tim is slightly taller than his sister both as a human and an angel-hound. Unlike his sister, Tim wears a royal blue coat with a white shirt underneath, black shorts and blue shoes. Tim does not do much except try to help his partner make friends. Tim and Amy's parents were both scientists trying to help Brightclaw, and as their son, Tim had helped his parents every step of the way. He wants to become a scientist that helps all the species of angel-hounds.**

 **Angel-hound form-**

 **A white furred angel-hound with pale blue fur and eyes. Comet basically looks like a male version of Yuki. As an angel-hound, Comet spends his time trying to help his partner make friends, while at the same time he helps teach him about angel-hounds and the importance of bonding with vivosaurs. Comet is somehow able to use the power of ice, despite not being a purebred angel-hound.**

* * *

 **Humans/Twolegs in Fossil Square(Vivosaur Island city):**

 **Rosie (Rosetta Richmond)-**

 **A young girl with pink hair, eyes, and clothing who is trying to become one of the best Fossil Fighters in the world. Rosie is the granddaughter of Vivosaur Island's owner, Mr. Richmond. She is one of Hunter's childhood friends. Rosie is a small girl, but she can have a big temper if angered. Most of the time she is often found in dangerous situations, in which her angel-hound partner saves her from. Though she fears the wild-hounds, she still has a big heart and hates to see any animals hurt.**

* * *

 **Holt (Holt Solstice)-**

 **A young boy with blonde hair usually hidden by a black and golden helmet that sits atop his head. Holt is another childhood friend of Hunter's, and also plans to be one of the best Fossil Fighters in the world. Though Holt's team revolves mostly around his favorite dinosaur, the velociraptor, he plans to revive and train other vivosaurs as well. It is thanks to Holt that Sparky was taken in by a loving family and not to the pound.**

* * *

 **Humans/ Twolegs training under wild-hounds:**

 **Hunter (Hunter Kaze Storm)/ Stormpaw (Stormpaw Thunder)-**

 **Human form-**

 **Hunter is a normal human who has been given a device that allows him to take on the form of a wild-hound. He has wild blue hair with yellow and red streaks. Hunter's eyes are a sapphire blue. He wears a red shirt with a yellow band at the end of the shirt, blue cargo shorts, and golden sneakers. Hunter was allowed to join Thunderclan after freeing Brightclaw from a containment center for wild animals. Most of the clans distrust him, as well as Brightclaw, but things may change, hopefully for the better. Hunter's goal is to be the best Fossil Fighter in the world, and a proud member of Thunderclan. He is somehow able to understand the speech of animals, one of the reasons why he is allowed to stay.**

 **Wild-hound form-**

 **A bright blue furred wild-hound, with yellow and red streaks in the blue fur just above his sapphire blue eyes. As a wild-hound, Hunter is known as Stormpaw. He wears the same clothing as he would as a human, but his shoes change form to adapt to his back claws. He will be trained under Brightclaw for a moon (month) or two. Stormpaw will have to prove his loyalty, and must trust his primal instincts. Living as a wild-hound, what will his friends think if they see him, he must be prepared for the harsh reality of how wild-hounds are seen. Under the training of Brightclaw, will this apprentice become a great warrior like the protectors, or will he flee the harsh life of the forest while he has the chance? One day, this apprentice will have to leave the clan in order to start his own one day. The wild-hounds fear that he may betray the clans, but one protector thinks differently of the young twoleg.**

* * *

I watch as Brightclaw takes off with the human. She probably had Yuki find a way to allow that human to take on a wild-hound form without having to use the serum. Otherwise Brightclaw would be calling the kid a twoleg, she wouldn't have called him a wild-hound as well. "Everybody, let's talk about this back home." I sigh. We head to the hotel where Holt and I stay, Rosie, Blaze, and Comet following behind. We reach our rooms and head to the kitchen to talk about what had happened before I met my partner. My partner looks down at me, his friend is quaking in fear. "Blaze, what's wrong with your partner?" Comet asks the flame colored angel-hound. His eyes show a mix of pain, confusion, and fear.

I let out a sigh, guessing what could have happened. "Rosie must have had a run in with Brightclaw a bit ago, she must have been in a bad mood or something. Brightclaw would never lash out at a young human." I bark.

"I thought that Crystal wouldn't attack anyone. What happened to her?" Comet asks me.

"When we all set off to find Crystal, we ended up in different areas. You and Blaze ended up with human partners, while Crystal, Amy, Nate, and I ended up in the outskirts of a town just outside a forest full of wild cats." I bark. "Crystal lived by a cat with emerald green eyes and a flame colored pelt like a certain angel-hound here." I bark. "Crystal became friends with him after a few days, but a month later, Crystal told Amy and I that she was going to live with the forest cats. Her name was changed to Brightpaw until she moved up a rank called warrior." I explain. "Amy and I went by our canine form names as Sparky and Yuki, and we eventually helped Brightpaw and joined the other clans in the end. Nate is a story that Brightclaw will have to tell you about, but I doubt she is willing to share it with how she acts towards humans and us angel-hounds." I bark. "When Brightpaw was ranked up, she was renamed Brightclaw. Brightclaw was seen as nothing but trouble to most of the cats." I bark. "Even when there were a lot of other wild-hounds that looked far more dangerous than her, she was feared for other reasons. It wasn't until that fire that spread through the forest that the clan had finally saw Brightclaw as a savior and not a monster." I bark. "Thunderclan became Brightclaw's only family apart from Nate who was renamed Brightshadow." I explain. "Brightclaw will risk her life to protect those she loves, as well as the place she calls home. She was almost killed in a battle that all wild-hounds call 'the battle for the forest'." I sigh.

Blaze slams his paw into the table in rage. "What do you me a Crystal was almost killed!" He snarls.

"Brightclaw was fighting against something called an alley-hound, an alley cat version of your typical angel-hound. The exact opposite of wild-hounds, they live in the alleys looking for food and shelter." I bark. "This was no ordinary alley-hound though. This was the leader of them all, like how Brightclaw is the leader of all the wild-hounds." I explain. "This alley-hound, Drago, has the build of a dire wolf." I bark, causing both Blaze and Comet to gasp in shock.

"A dire…" Comet gulps.

"…wolf!" Blaze barks.

"What's a dire wolf?" Holt asks.

"An ancient wolf, but about two or three times the size of ones you see now. They are very bulky, and to face an alley-hound like that is incredibly idiotic." I bark. "Holt, you and Rosie better go into a different room, we need to discuss the actions of our old friend." I bark, and Holt nods his head. He takes Rosie into the training room to battle. "Drago wasn't even an adult yet, and he towered over Brightclaw, who was the size of a housecat." I bark.

"Then why would Crystal ever try to fight him?!" Comet barks.

"Brightclaw vowed to protect her clan, to protect her home with her very life, and she meant every word of it. She charged at Drago head on, but he pinned her down with his massive paw." I bark. "Drago pressed his claws into Brightclaw's chest, blood seeping out of the wounds. Brightclaw was fading fast, so Drago let go when the light was fading from her eyes." I bark.

"How is Crystal even alive then?" Comet barks.

"In that battle, there were casualties, but their spirits were able to reach Brightclaw. They gave her the strength to fight back." I bark. "In the last moments of the battle, Brightclaw's body was surrounded by a white aura, and she had grown to the size of a full grown wolf." I bark. "This was both the power of those that were lost in battle, and the light within her claws. It gave Brightclaw the energy to fight Drago." I explain. "She was too fast for the alley-hound to hit, and she landed several hits on him, but the most memorable mark was the scar she left on his muzzle." I bark. "Brightclaw showed mercy to Drago and his group, but she was drained of so much energy. It is thanks to the wild-hounds and cats that she is still alive today." I bark. "A few months after Brightclaw, her leader, and her leader's mate, went on a quest, Brightclaw set out to try and find you guys." I bark. "Around a year after she left, the humans began construction on the forest. They had planned to build a new housing area there." I explain. "Brightclaw returned in the final moments of the forest being destroyed, and several of us wild-hounds had been captured and put in cages." I bark. "Brightclaw's only brother, her apprentice, and your sister were all trapped in cages." I bark, pointing at Comet. "If it wasn't for Brightclaw using some strange power, Yuki would have still been trapped and with a human like me, but we wouldn't know where she'd be!" I snap.

"That doesn't explain how Brightclaw hates humans!" Comet snaps back.

"Even when Brightclaw freed her apprentice and your sister, her brother's cage had another lock on it because it was protected by a chain." I growl. "I quickly jumped onto the back of the truck and freed her little brother. Brightshadow leapt off the truck and landed on Brightclaw's back." I explain. "Both were too tired to go anywhere, but before I could help them…" I bark. "A human picked me up and threw me into another cage reinforced with chains. Brightclaw tried to reach out to me, but she was on the back of her mentor." I bark. "I saw the pain in her eyes, at how she failed to protect me, it must have reminded her of the same time when the lab caught fire." I sigh, guilt shining in Blaze's eyes. "Though the was something off about Brightclaw, her eyes were full of pain, and hatred. Having lost two of her closest friends must have hit her pretty hard." I bark. "Who knows how long she has lived without any other humans besides Yuki and Brightshadow. Though he probably hates humans just as much." I bark.

"Yeah, he must have been the pup that Rosie and I met the other day." Blaze barks.

"That's probably why Brightclaw lashed out at you and Rosie. Brightshadow is the only blood relative that she has left." I bark. "If anything happens to him, Brightclaw will lose what humanity she has left. So you better make sure that all humans stay away from him, or you will end up creating a monster like that madman wanted." I warn.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review.**


	10. Brightclaw's choice

**Brightclaw237: Here is a short chapter where it's Blaze's POV from where Sparky left off. I only own the angel-hounds.**

 **Main wild-hounds:**

 **Brightclaw (Brightclaw Silverstar Thunder)/ Crystal (Crystal Silver Star)-**

 **Silver gray furred female wild-hound with white fur inside the ears, tail tip, and belly. Her eyes are a bright sapphire blue. Known throughout the forest for her star-like claws that are said to be almost unbreakable. Though small for her age, Brightclaw is one of the most respected warriors on the island, at least by the wild-hounds and cats. Twolegs, other known as humans only see her as a dangerous animal. Since an incident involving humans destroyed the home of all the clans, almost every wild-hound despises humans, but Brightclaw is said to despise them more than any other hound or cat in the forest. Brightclaw is the protector of Thunderclan. Brightclaw's powers seem almost limitless, though her main power seems to be light. Though she cannot fly like other hounds, she makes up for the fact with her powerful claws, biting strength, and determination. Brightclaw wears a forest green jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves with gray stripes, and a golden bandana with the Thunderclan symbol on the front of it. Brightclaw sometimes wears a medium sized black backpack to carry important items in, she never lets anyone else touch it.**

* * *

 **Brightshadow (Brightshadow Nightshade Shadow)/ Nate (Nathan Lunar Star) -**

 **A white furred male wild-hound with patches of black fur, and brown eyes. A small young pup, as well as Brightclaw's younger brother. Brightshadow like his sister, is known to be dislike humans very much. He was almost taken away during the incident of the forest's destruction, it was saved by one of their clanmmates sacrificing themselves to free the young pup. Brightshadow has been training to protect himself and his clanmates since that day. Due to most of his fur being white, he often uses his power to hide his presence to avoid being detected. He is Shadowclan's protector, and wields powers of shadow and darkness. Brightshadow wears a gray hoodie with the Shadowclan symbol on the front and back of it, a gray shirt underneath, and matching shorts. His other clothing is just a different coloration, white instead of gray. Depending on where Brightshadow may be, he wears the different outfits to camouflage himself.**

* * *

 **Yuki(Yuki Dawnheart River)/ Amy (Amy Snow) -**

 **Snow white furred female wild-hound with patches of pale blue fur, and matching pale blue eyes. Yuki is the protector of Riverclan, and the only wild-hound that is able to tend to wounds and sickness due to her being the only wild-hound besides Brightshadow and Tangleclaw to transform into a twoleg. Due to the other two refusing to ever take on a human form, and not knowing much about any medical knowledge, Yuki has been responsible for helping those who are wounded or sick. Though she misses her friend that sacrificed his life as a wild-hound, she does not blame the humans. She is the only human/wild-hound (AN-apart form Tangleclaw, Brightclaw, and Brightshadow) that the clans do not despise. Yuki is somehow able to create snow or mist, no other wild, angel, or alley-hound is known to contain any powers like this, and it is stranger due to the fact that Yuki wasn't born as a wild-hound. Yuki wears a light blue waterproof coat and jeans that prevent her fur and clothing from getting wet whenever she swims in the rivers to gather medicine. Underneath the coat is a blue shirt with snowflake patterns. On the sleeve of the waterproof coat is the symbol for Riverclan.**

* * *

 **Angel-hounds:**

 **Blaze(Blazing Leo)/Leo(Leonidas Blazer):**

 **Human form-**

 **A human who used became and angel-hound in order to find his friend that left after an explosion that set fire to a laboratory that was trying to help make his friend more human form, Leo wields a sword that was passed down from his father before Leo left to search for his friend. He has short blue hair that spikes backwards, and darker blue eyes. He wears a dark gray jacket, pale blue jeans, and a pale black scarf with a red, yellow, and orange flame pattern on the ends of it. He wears white shoes.**

 **Angel-hound form-**

 **As an angel-hound, Blaze has a stunning orange pelt, light brown fur atop his head just above his eyes, snow white bellyfur, a white tipped tail, and white inside his ears. His eyes are the same dark blue when he is in a human form. His clothing is the same as when he is human, but he doesn't wear any shoes due to needing to using the claws on his back paws. As an angel-hound, Blaze protects and saves his partner, Rosie Richmond from danger. After saving Rosie from the dangers of the mountain where the fossils were being found, Blaze joined Rosie's family, partially to help his own goal to find his lost friend. Since becoming an angel-hound, Blaze has acquired the power of fire. Not much is known how this was possible since purebred angel-hounds are only known to have elemental powers. Blaze does whatever it takes to protect his friends, and has hope that he can change the mind of a certain wild-hound.**

* * *

 **Sparky(Sparky Windstorm)/Kenta(Kenta Storm):**

 **Human form-**

 **As a human, Kenta spends most of his time playing video games or skateboarding, which are things that he even does as an angel-hound, but less often. Kenta has dark gray hair that spikes upward, and dark gray eyes. He usually wears an orange parka, a black shirt underneath, gray jeans, and black sneakers. As a human, Kenta doesn't do much, apart from trying to stop his best friend to force the leader of the wild-hounds to leave the forest. Kenta has no true goal, except to see Yuki happy. He has a mixed team of water and wind vivosaurs.**

 **Angel-hound/Wild-hound form-**

 **In this form, Sparky wear the same clothing as he would in his human form, except for his shoes. He has dark stormy blue fur covering most of his body, bright orange fur covers the inside his ears, his bellyfur, front right paw as well as his back left paw, and a lightning bolt shape along his tail. Unlike most of the humans that had transformed into angel-hounds, Sparky is the only one whose eyes changed color while in the form of an angel-hound. As an angel-hound, Sparky's eyes are a golden yellow that sometimes glow in the dark. As a former member of Windclan, Sparky stills carries the one item that shows his pride of when he was a wild-hound. He was one of the most swiftest wild-hounds of the forest, and one of the best trackers. Sadly, Sparky was captured during an attempt to free the protector of Shadowclan. He was captured and taken to a shelter in the younger hound's place. Luckily, Sparky was taken in by his partner Holt Solstice. Sparky is/was the protector of Windclan. Like the others, Sparky somehow has the power of electricity.**

* * *

 **Comet(Comet Blizzard)/ Tim(Tim Snow):**

 **Human form-**

 **As a human, Tim has honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He is the older twin of Amy/Yuki. They both look very similar, except Tim is slightly taller than his sister both as a human and an angel-hound. Unlike his sister, Tim wears a royal blue coat with a white shirt underneath, black shorts and blue shoes. Tim does not do much except try to help his partner make friends. Tim and Amy's parents were both scientists trying to help Brightclaw, and as their son, Tim had helped his parents every step of the way. He wants to become a scientist that helps all the species of angel-hounds.**

 **Angel-hound form-**

 **A white furred angel-hound with pale blue fur and eyes. Comet basically looks like a male version of Yuki. As an angel-hound, Comet spends his time trying to help his partner make friends, while at the same time he helps teach him about angel-hounds and the importance of bonding with vivosaurs. Comet is somehow able to use the power of ice, despite not being a purebred angel-hound.**

* * *

 **Humans/Twolegs in Fossil Square(Vivosaur Island city):**

 **Rosie (Rosetta Richmond)-**

 **A young girl with pink hair, eyes, and clothing who is trying to become one of the best Fossil Fighters in the world. Rosie is the granddaughter of Vivosaur Island's owner, Mr. Richmond. She is one of Hunter's childhood friends. Rosie is a small girl, but she can have a big temper if angered. Most of the time she is often found in dangerous situations, in which her angel-hound partner saves her from. Though she fears the wild-hounds, she still has a big heart and hates to see any animals hurt.**

* * *

 **Holt (Holt Solstice)-**

 **A young boy with blonde hair usually hidden by a black and golden helmet that sits atop his head. Holt is another childhood friend of Hunter's, and also plans to be one of the best Fossil Fighters in the world. Though Holt's team revolves mostly around his favorite dinosaur, the velociraptor, he plans to revive and train other vivosaurs as well. It is thanks to Holt that Sparky was taken in by a loving family and not to the pound.**

* * *

 **Humans/ Twolegs training under wild-hounds:**

 **Hunter (Hunter Kaze Storm)/ Stormpaw (Stormpaw Thunder)-**

 **Human form-**

 **Hunter is a normal human who has been given a device that allows him to take on the form of a wild-hound. He has wild blue hair with yellow and red streaks. Hunter's eyes are a sapphire blue. He wears a red shirt with a yellow band at the end of the shirt, blue cargo shorts, and golden sneakers. Hunter was allowed to join Thunderclan after freeing Brightclaw from a containment center for wild animals. Most of the clans distrust him, as well as Brightclaw, but things may change, hopefully for the better. Hunter's goal is to be the best Fossil Fighter in the world, and a proud member of Thunderclan. He is somehow able to understand the speech of animals, one of the reasons why he is allowed to stay.**

 **Wild-hound form-**

 **A bright blue furred wild-hound, with yellow and red streaks in the blue fur just above his sapphire blue eyes. As a wild-hound, Hunter is known as Stormpaw. He wears the same clothing as he would as a human, but his shoes change form to adapt to his back claws. He will be trained under Brightclaw for a moon (month) or two. Stormpaw will have to prove his loyalty, and must trust his primal instincts. Living as a wild-hound, what will his friends think if they see him, he must be prepared for the harsh reality of how wild-hounds are seen. Under the training of Brightclaw, will this apprentice become a great warrior like the protectors, or will he flee the harsh life of the forest while he has the chance? One day, this apprentice will have to leave the clan in order to start his own one day. The wild-hounds fear that he may betray the clans, but one protector thinks differently of the young twoleg.**

* * *

My heart skips a beat when Sparky mentions the man that caused this entire mess. "If it wasn't for him, Crystal would still be able to live a normal life even if she was part angel-hound, but that madman took everything away from her, as well as us in the end." I growl, causing Sparky and Comet to look at me. "Now Crystal lives like a wild animal, not trusting humans at all. She almost came around to after we talked back in my hotel room, but something made her snap and threw her into a panic." I bark.

"Blaze, did you try to put a collar on her?" Sparky asks.

"Yeah, because of the law for us angel-hounds." I bark.

Sparky sighs and looks down. "You shouldn't have done that, she already doesn't trust humans." He barks, looking back up. "From what you said earlier, she freaked out as soon as it was placed on her. Having something like a collar would feel very uncomfortable." Sparky barks.

"Sparky, what can we do to make Crystal trust humans again?" I ask, and Sparky's expression becomes dark.

"Nothing." Sparky sighs. "She doesn't even use her human name anymore, not even the word human." He barks.

"Nothing at all, are you saying that Crystal won't ever trust humans again?!" I growl, lifting Sparky into the air by the front of his shirt.

"Exactly." Sparky barks. My eyes widen and I set Sparky down. My ears fold back as Sparky explains his reasons why Crystal won't ever trust humanity again. "Once someone does something to break the trust they have with Brightclaw, she will never trust them again. Brightclaw trusts her instincts, and they have never been wrong." He barks. "When so many of her friends were trapped, that began to burn the bridge of trust that Brightclaw had with humans. When I was captured and taken away, the forest finally no more, Brightclaw no longer trusted any humans." Sparky barks. "If you ever break whatever little trust you have left with Brightclaw, she will never see you as a friend again. Blaze, you broke that trust by trying to put a collar on her." He barks. "Those collars are bound to bring trouble, I don't plan on wearing one anytime soon." Sparky barks. "After all, we are not pets." He barks.

"I wasn't calling Crystal a pet!" I snap.

"You should just call Brightclaw by her new name, she won't ever respond to the name Crystal anymore. Not to mention that she might never trust you again." Sparky growls. "Brightclaw probably will still have feelings for you, but she won't hesitate to attack once provoked." Sparky warns.

"Why would Crys…I mean Brightclaw ever attack me?!" I snap.

Sparky is unfazed by my aggression. "Do you even know what it is that Brightclaw is protecting?" He barks, and realize what he is talking about. "Do you know what Brightclaw is standing for? Why she even lives in the forest?" Sparky growls. "Brightclaw is protecting her new family, after failing to protect us from the man that was after her!" He snarls. "If you try to force Brightclaw to leave the clans, you will just be taking her away from her family. You'll basically be kidnapping her, Brightclaw doesn't want to leave." Sparky barks. "You need to let Brightclaw choose her own path in life, even if it means never seeing her as a friend or ally again." He barks. "The same goes for Yuki and Brightshadow, I won't force Yuki to leave the clans. I want her to be happy, even if it hurts me." Sparky sighs. "I'm no fool, Blaze. I know when to throw in the towel." He barks. "Brightclaw will probably hate humans for the rest of her life." Sparky barks.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"Brightclaw can hold a pretty bad grudge. A decade could pass and she still wouldn't trust humans." Sparky barks. "She is still the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago, the only difference being that she doesn't want to be a human anymore. Brightclaw gave up on that life when she joined the clans, you can't change what's been done." He barks. "Just let her go, she's happy where she is." Sparky barks.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of that chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


End file.
